El Gigoló
by Dayerina
Summary: Kyle es empleado de limpieza, al que Damien, un gigolo, contrata, su gato enferma gravemente y escoge a Kyle para que lo cuide, ya que tiene que irse, este acepta y conoce a Kenny, quien es jefe de muchos otros gigoloes y le ofrece a Kyle trabajar como uno ¿aceptara? ¿Que pasara? ¿Como conocerá a Craig? pasen y lean para descubrirlo, Cryle, menciones del Grophe y mas ¡FELIZ 2013!
1. Chapter 1

**_El Gigoló_**

**_Capitulo 1: Tu nueva casa _**

-Aja… que mas?-

-No toques mi ropa, no uses zapatos en la casa, no tengas sexo en mi cama, no contestes mis llamadas y lo más importante: no ensucies mi tapete y no toques mi trofeo de cristal ¿entendiste?-

Tembló un poco, pero acepto

-Bien, ¡ah! Y recuerda, tampoco uses mi auto ¿ok? Nos vemos en 1 mes-

Finalizo subiéndose al taxi que estaba afuera de su casa estacionado, esperándolo

El pelirrojo se despidió con la mano y entro a "su" casa temporal con una sonrisa, se fue directamente a la habitación y se abalanzo a la cama

-Y pensar que hace poco era un simple empleado de limpieza…-

_FLASH BACK…_

El despertador sonó a las 8 de la mañana como siempre, suspiro malhumorado y lo apago de un manotazo, se levanto de la cama, vestido solo con unos calzoncillos blancos y una playera varias tallas mas grandes, con dificultad fue al baño somnoliento y tropezando con varios objetos a su paso, llego al baño, fue a hacer sus necesidades y después se lavo los dientes con los ojos aun cerrados, termino y seguidamente se lavo la cara, por suerte el agua estaba saliendo transparente y limpia, no como otras (la mayoría) salía de color café y con un olor desagradable, al terminar de lavarse la cara se miro al espejo unos segundos y sonrió sin ánimos, salio del baño para entrar a su habitación, fue al closet y busco una ropa fresca para ese dia caluroso de verano, al no encontrar sus jeans favoritos, agarro un short beige y una playera naranja, se puso unas calcetas y sus converse negros, agarro una mochila negra y salio de su departamento, se fue directamente al hotel mas lujoso de New York y entro como siempre, se sorprendió al notar un auto blanco convertible, era muy bonito y se veia que costaba una fortuna, entro restándole importancia

-Hola Jhon

-Hola Kyle ¿Cómo te va?- pregunto amistosamente el recepcionista

-Ahh… lo de siempre- sonrió- Donde?

-Piso 3, habitación 112- contesto tranquilamente escribiendo en su computador

-Gracias

Se fue directo al ascensor y presiono el 3, espero asta que las puertas se abrieron y salio en busca de la habitación 112

Cuando dio con ella, toco la puerta, nadie le abrió, volvió a tocar pero dio el mismo resultado, después empezo a escuchar gemidos, jadeos y gritos tanto femeninos como masculinos, en su rostro se dibujo una mueca de desagrado total

Toco la puerta mas fuerte, pero era igual, asta que toco lo mas fuerte que pudo y por fin los desagradables sonidos se detuvieron

Abrió un hombre pelinegro, de músculos bien formados y con solo unos shorts negros

-¿Que quieres?- pregunto molesto

-Usted pidió servicio de limpieza?- pregunto tranquilamente

-Ahh… eres tú…-

-¿Quién es _honey_?- pregunto una voz femenina

-Ohhh.… nada importante querida Wendy- respondió sonriendo, Kyle se sorprendió y el pelinegro lo noto

-Su esposa?-

-No, es una clienta- respondió mirando al pelirrojo

-Espera un momento- dijo serrando la puerta

Kyle decidió esperar sentándose alado de la habitación, minutos después, salio el mismo pelinegro vertido con un traje blanco y camisa azul rey, Kyle se puso de pie y acomodo sus ropas, dentro de la habitación habia una chica pelinegra de grandes pechos y piernas de modelo con un vestido pegado de color lila arriba de la rodilla _*zorra*_ penso Kyle al momento de mirarla, le dio un beso al pelinegro en la mejilla y un papelito con su numero de teléfono, se despidió coquetamente del azabache y barrio con la mirada al pelirrojo, después cerro la puerta y el pelinegro suspiro para después mirar al pelirrojo con una tranquila sonrisa

-Nos vamos?-

-Eh? A donde?-

-Pues a donde mas, a mi casa- dijo adelantándose hacia e acenso, el pelirrojo lo siguió y entraron al ascensor

-Me llamo Damien Thorn, mucho gusto- dijo ofreciéndole la mano, la cual el pelirrojo estrecho de inmediato

-Kyle Broflovski, el gusto es mío-

El ascensor se abrió y los 2 chicos salieron, entonces el pelinegro saco unas llaves e hizo sonar la alarma de su auto, sorprendiendo al pelirrojo, ya que su auto era el blanco que estaba estacionado

-Wow! Ese es tu auto?- pregunto emocionado

-Si- afirmo subiéndose a su auto, Kyle lo miro confundido

-No esperes a que te abra la puerta, pelirrojo- dijo divertido

-Quieres que suba a tu auto?-

-Valla, que listo-

Y sin más, el pelirrojo entro en el convertible del pelinegro, muy emocionado

Los 2 estaban en silencio, silencio que era cortado por la fresca brisa del mar que chocaba con los rostros de los chicos

-Si asi de bonito es tu auto, ya me imagino tu casa- dijo contento, mirando el mar azul

-Y que lo digas-

Llegaron a la casa de Damien y Kyle no pudo evitar soltar otro "Wow" al ver la enorme casa del pelinegro,

-Ya entiendo como consigues a chicas como la de hace un rato-

Ya dentro de la casa, Damien le pidió a Kyle que se quitara sus tenis, el pelirrojo le obedeció y después le hizo una atrevida pero sencilla pregunta

-¿De donde sacas tanto dinero?-

El azabache lo miro y contesto

-Soy un gigoló, pelirrojo- respondió mirandolo sonriente, el pelirrojo solo se limito a sonreír también

-Me lo imaginaba- respondió aun sonriente

-Ahora ¿por donde empiezo?-

Kyle limpio el baño, la sala, la cocina y por ultimo, iva hacia el cuarto de Damien, para limpiarlo, cuando entro se encontró con un lindo y rechoncho gato negro acostado en la cama de Damien, sonrió y lo acaricio suavemente, en ese momento Damien entro a la habitación

-Lindo no?-

-Si… es muy suave ¿como se llama?-

-Satanás- dijo tranquilamente

-o-oh…- se removió intranquilo

-Bueno Kyle, no tienes que limpiar esta habitación, la mucama lo hará…-

-Tendrás sexo con ella verdad?- dijo mirandolo divertido

-Valla, por tu apariencia pensaba que eras un despistado estupido de primera- dijo un poco sorprendido

-Mi apariencia dice muchas cosas Damien- dijo con orgullo

-Si ya lo note…- dijo sonriendo

-Bueno, cuanto quieres?-

-50 dolares-

-Bien, aquí lo tienes, ¡ah! Y mañana pasare por ti al hotel- dijo dándole el dinero

-Eh? Para que?- pregunto precavido

-Para que mas?, para limpiar la casa-

-Ensucias tu casa todos los días?-

-Si te refieres a ensuciar de "ensuciar", si- dijo divertido

-Eres un enfermo- le dijo siguiéndole el juego

-Lo se pelirrojo-

El pelirrojo se fue de la casa, de vuelta hacia su viejo y sucio departamento…

Al dia siguiente, Damien paso por Kyle (o mejor dicho, Kyle paso por el a una de las habitaciones del hotel)

Se fueron hacia su casa e iso lo mismo que el otro dia

Asi pasaron 2 días, asta que Damien recogió a Kyle no solo para hacer la limpieza… y no, tampoco para tener sexo ¬¬

-Que?

-Se enfermo, no ha comido, tampoco ha tomado agua, y no se ha parado de mi cama- dijo el pelinegro en un tono de preocupación

-Ese animal si te importa verdad?

-Si, aparte de que encanta a las chicas con su ternura, lo tomo como a alguien especial pelirrojo- dijo aun preocupado

-Entiendo

-Alguna vez fuiste veterinario?

-Fui, pero me despidieron

-Por que?- pregunto desconfiado

-Por tener una relación con la secretaria de mi jefe

-Oohhh… -sonrió- ya veo pelirrojo… y… sabes como curarlo?

-Mmm… veré que tiene y si es curable

-Ok-

Llegaron a la casa y se quito los tenis al entrar en ella

-Miralo…- dijo preocupado, abriendo la puerta, enseñando a un gato negro, mas delgado y con sus pocas fuerzas parpadeaba

Kyle se acerco al gato y lo acaricio, el gato soltó un débil maullido y Kyle comenzó a revisarlo

-Que tiene?- le pregunto Damien preocupado

-Que ha comido?- respondió con otra pregunta

-Ehh… pues wishcas, su comida- dijo tratando de acordarse

-No ha comido otra cosa?-

-Emm… pues, antier comió un pedazo de carne- dijo aun tratando de acordarse

-Lavaste la carne?-

-No-

-Se la diste con sangre?!-

-Ehhh… si ¿eso esta mal?-

-Obviamente! Si no lavas la carne, las bacterias de la sangre contagian a la del gato y puede enfermarse de muerte, fue un pedazo grande?- regaño al pelinegro

-Del tamaño de un filete- dijo ahora mas preocupado

-Demonios! Y cuanto tardara en sanar?-

-Aproximadamente una semana- dijo acariciando al gato

-No puede ser! Tu, pelirrojo, tienes que cuidarlo- dijo señalándolo

-Que?! Te haga la limpieza pero no soy tu criada-

-Criado- corrigió el pelinegro

-Lo que sea, de todos modos, por que tu no lo cuidas?

-Tengo unos asuntos que arreglar muy lejos de aquí (en el infierno) y me voy a ir mañana y no volveré en un mes

-Pero…-

-Piénsalo pelirrojo, te quedaras en esta enorme casa, tienes la playa cerca, estarás solo!- le propuso

Y si el pelirrojo lo pensaba bien, la casa era el doble NO! el triple de grande que su jodido departamento, podia ir a la playa, tenia agua fresca saliendo de la llave… si, le gustaba esa casa

-… mmm… ok acepto-

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Si… era genial de tener esa casa, a esepscion de las reglas, todo estaba bien

Mira al gato Satanás que estaba durmiendo pacifico después de una inyección de medicina que lo hacia sentir mucho mejor, acaricio suavemente al gato cuando de repente escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta

Al abrirla se encontró con un rubio de ojos azules, vestido con una playera naranja y unos pantalones de mezclilla pegados de color café, con unos tenis del mismo color

-Eh? Quien eres tu? Donde esta Damien? Por que estas en su casa?- pregunto mirandolo confundido

-Ehhh… vivo aquí, temporalmente, cuido a su casa, el se fue por unos asuntos que tiene que arreglar y mi nombre es Kyle- respondió mirando al rubio

-Mmm… -el rubio pasa a la casa y se quita los tenis, mira de arriba abajo al pelirrojo y asta se dio la vuelta para verlo por detrás- no estas mal…- susurro con una sonrisa pervertida

-Disculpa?- pregunto el pelirrojo confundido

-AY!- grito al sentí las manos del rubio apretar sus muslos

-Mmm… tampoco estas mal de aquí…- susurro aun con su sonrisa, el pelirrojo se alejo bruscamente del agarre del rubio, agarrando sus muslos como si los estuviera protegiendo

-QUE MIERDAS TE PASA?!-

-Tranquilo, solo te estaba checando…- dijo mirandolo inocentemente

-Checando?! Y para que?! Eh?! Maldito pervertido… ara que viniste?!- pregunto muy molesto el pelirrojo

-Pues… venia para molestar a Damien un rato, pero para mi sorpresa, me encuentro con un adorable pelirrojo- dijo acercándose a Kyle- Me llamo Kenny McCormick ¿y tu?- pregunto coqueto

-Me llamo Kyle Broflovski, y aléjate! Que me asfixias!- dijo empujándolo bruscamente

-Bueno Kyle ¿sabes por que dije que "no estabas mal" _*y en verdad no lo estas ¬u¬*_-

-Ehhh… no, ¿Por qué?- pregunto ya mas calmado

-Pues veras Kyle, te responderé con otra pregunta ¿te gustaria ganar dinero y tener placer al mismo tiempo?- le pregunto, el pelirrojo no entendió muy bien y ladeo la cabeza

El rubio suspiro y le pregunto

-¿Te gustaria ser un Gigoló?-

_Prometiendo lo prometido :D (tarde, ya lo se, buuuu -.-)_

_Okay, aquí no apareció Craig, pero pronto aparecerá, sean paciente ;)_

_Bueno, en las primeras citas serán con mujeres, pronto comenzara la acción_

_Espero les aya gustado esta idea, algo retorcida, necesito buscar mas sobre este tema, ya que me inspire en la película de "Gigoló por accidente" asi que si pongo algo que no es, háganmelo saber porfa _

_Sin mas me voy y gracias por leer :D_

_Sayonara! _


	2. Chapter 2

_**El Gigoló**_

_**Capitulo 2: Clientas**_

-… que?-

-Que si quieres ser un gigoló-

-Haber, haber, haber… por que? Por que yo?-

-Pues…- paso un brazo por sus hombros- veras querido Kyle, eres apuesto, adorable, algo alto, delgado y…- se acerco a su oído

-Sexy…- le susurro al oído sensualmente

-ALEJATE!- dijo empujándolo de manera brusca y agresiva

-Pero ya hablado enserio, tienes buenas cualidades, pero…- se acerco y puso su dedo índice en la frente del pelirrojo

-Pero eres demasiado… bipolar- dijo haciendo una mueca y quitando su dedo

-Bi-bi-bi… AH! Y tu que sabes?!- dijo acercándose al rubio enojado, el rubio se rió de el comportamiento del pelirrojo, este al darse cuenta se tapo la boca

-Pero no creo que seas así con las chicas, o si?- pregunto mirandolo sonriente

-Obviamente no- dijo destapandose ya mas tranquilo

-Bueno, esta muy bien eso, mmm… entonces… si o no?-

-NO! además, para que? Ya tengo empleo y no necesito otro- dijo cruzándose de brazos

El rubio suspiro, valla que el pelirrojo si era difícil de convencer

-Bueno, si cambias de opinión te dejo mi numero- dijo dejando su tarjeta de presentación en una mano del pelirrojo, se puso sus tenis y después salio de la casa, el pelirrojo miro la tarjeta de presentación y frunció el seño

-No lo necesito, además ¿Por qué debería prostituirme? Es algo realmente estupido…- dijo tirando la tarjeta en el bote de basura

-Al carajo con todo…- dijo mirando el reloj, eran las 10:15, asi que decidió cenar algo, bañarse y luego irse a dormir, vio una foto de Damien en un portarretrato y sonrio levemente, estaba sonriendo y se veia placidamente feliz…

Abrió la llave de la tina para que se llenara, así que decidió esperar a que la tina se llenara mientras veia la televisión, pero se quedo dormido en el sofá y despertó a las 12 de la noche, y el causante de que se despertara era, el agua

Como por arte de magia se despertó al escuchar el sonido del agua, miro a todos lados y vio que el tapete estaba comenzando a oscurecerse (el tapete esta detrás del sofá) y a su cabeza se vino la maldita tina, corrió al baño y para empeorar, tiro el preciado trofeo de cristal de Damien

-Mierda!- corrió al baño restándole importancia al trofeo, y cerro la llave, suspiro pero no todo esta bien, regreso a su mente el tapete mojado y el trofeo roto, y para terminar de joderlo, Satanás no paraba de maullar ya que estaba mojado, corrió a la sala, pero olvido que el suelo estaba mojado (que absurdo ¬¬) y resbalo, callo sobre el tapete mojado, mojándolo a el también

-Ahh… Por que…- dijo adolorido y tratando de levantarse, el teléfono sonó y se comenzó a escuchar la voz de Damien por el altavoz…

-_Hola pelirrojo, espero mi casa este bien y Satanás también, estaba algo preocupado, pero al acordarme que tu cuidabas mi casa, me tranquilice un poco, de todos modos, Si le haces algo a mi casa, al tapete o a mi trofeo TE MATO entiendes? Nos vemos-_ dijo antes de cortar, en el rostro de Kyle se hizo una cara de miedo y horror total

-Si supieras en que situación me encuentro ahora…- dijo suspirando tristemente

No se baño, no ceno y tato de dormir en la cama de Damien, que aparte del sofá, la televisión y la cocina, seguían secos, Satanás dormía alado de Kyle, tenia el pelo un poco mojado, ya que Kyle lo seco con la toalla y la secadora de cabello, y ahora estaba durmiendo cansadamente, igual que Kyle, que habia tratado de secar el tapete, exprimiéndolo (si, exprimiéndolo) y "secándolo" con la secadora de cabello, pero aun seguía húmedo, barrio toda el agua sobrante fuera de la casa y seco el piso con una jerga, reunió los pedazos del trofeo roto y los puso en un plato, mañana vería como arreglarlo, pero ya estaba muy cansado, se termino durmiendo a las 2:30 am, estaba agotado y no quería hacer mas, asta que el teléfono lo despertó, lo contesto pesadamente y aun somnoliento, pero su rostro cambio al escuchar una voz femenina en la línea

-_¿Acaso ya te as olvidado de mi?- _pregunto la voz femenina en un tono sensual y provocador

-Ehh… n-no…- dijo el pelirrojo un poco confundido

-_Mmm… ¿por que no vienes a mi casa?-_ siguió con su tono provocador

-A-ahora…?- pregunto sonrojado el pelirrojo

-_Si…-_

-P-pero…-

-_Estoy desnuda…- _

Y todo cambio, el pelirrojo se sorprendió y abrió los ojos de sobremanera, para después cambiarse de ropa

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0* . . .

Llego a la casa en el auto de Damien (cual no debería tocar) y ahora se encontraba en la habitación de la chica que lo habia llamado, se estaba poniendo la cámara colgante y el sombrero, para después tomar los folletos, el mapa y el diccionario, salio del baño para encontrarse con una castaña de pelo chino, muy bonita y delgada que bestia de un uniforme de colegiala (erótico, por supuesto)

-Emm… esta bien asi?- pregunto incomodo el pelirrojo

-Claro que si…- respondió sensualmente

-Como quieres que te llame?- pregunto inocentemente

-Rebecca cariño, ahora, juguemos…- dijo levantándose de la cama, su traje "discreto" de colegiala consistía de una playera muy escotada blanca con una corbata a cuadros roja que llegaba mas arriba del ombligo y una falda que apenas si tapaba lo necesario igual que la corbata, Kyle trago pesado al ver que la chica era muy atractiva, pero como dijo la castaña, empezo a jugar…

-Salut chere Rebecca, pouvezvous me diré ou…- no termino al escuchar un fuerte sonido en la puerta

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto extrañado el pelirrojo

-Yo no oí nada- dijo confiada

Antes de que pudiera continuar, se escucho otro fuerte ruido tras la puerta

-Di-dime que rayos es e-eso- pregunto un poco asustado el pelirrojo

-Oh, bueno, solo es Wolfy-

-Wolfy?-

-Si, solo ignóralo, ahora ven- dijo jalando al pelirrojo a la cama, le quito la cámara e iva a besarlo, pero la puerta se rompió, dejando ver a un agresivo rottweiler, el pelirrojo iva a correr, pero la castaña lo abrazo del cuello e iva a tratar de besarlo denuevo, pero el perro rompió mas la puerta, los 2 se sentaron en la cama e intercambiaron miradas, el pero ladraba estruendosamente y estaba a punto de entrar en la habitación y abalanzarse hacia e pelirrojo

-Mejor vete- dijo dándole su ropa al pelirrojo y abriéndole otra puerta para que saliera, después la chica salio con una bata de color negro

-Discúlpame, es todo lo que pude agarrar… - dijo poniéndole billetes bajo su calzoncito rojo

-Te di algún placer?- pregunto inocentemente

-… No- dijo mirandolo

-Ahora vete- dijo sacándolo asta la salida, el pelirrojo corrió asta "su" auto y lo encendió, después se acordó de los billetes en su calzoncito rojo, los estiro y vio que eran dos billetes de 10

-20 dolares…- dijo sorprendido y después soltó un "Woo hoo!" de emoción y se dirigió a una disco

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0* . . .

La canción de "Like a G6" sonaba por toda la disco, muchas personas bailando al ritmo de la música, otras tomando, la mayoría divirtiéndose, y no podían faltar unos que otros ligues, eran las 4 de la mañana y la disco estaba en el clímax de la noche, el pelirrojo estaba vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla oscura pegado y una camisa color negro un poco arrugada y sin fajar, tenia unos botones desabrochados, dejando ver un poco de su pálido pecho, haciendo que las chicas que se encontraban en aquella disco quisieran comérselo a besos

El pelirrojo no estaba interesado en ninguna de todas las chicas sexis que suspiraban por el, no estaba ahí con la intención de tener relaciones o ligarse a una linda chica Y TENER RELACIONES, asi que al razonar las cosas y darse cuenta de cualquier cosa que haga que tenga de relacionado con chicas, el resultado será el mismo: Sexo

Asi que solo pidió un Whisky con hielo y lo bebió tranquilamente, sonrió al ver tanta gente divirtiéndose, bailando aun la canción con mucha energía

Asta que volteo a las sillas del bar en donde estaba y no muy lejos el, se encontraba una linda rubia, de pelo chino que vestía de un fogoso vestido rojo pegado a su cuerpo, un poco arriba de la rodilla, dejando ver sus perfectas curvas y en sus hombros tenia una chalina del mismo color que su vestido, pero de una tela mas delgada que podia dejar ver sus blancos hombros y unas zapatillas del mismo color, Kyle se le quedo mirando unos minutos, sorprendido, esa chica era muy bonita, y se veia que era una persona agradable, ¿Un pequeño ligue por la noche no lo mataría verdad?

-Hola- saludo amistosamente el pelirrojo, extendiéndole la mano

La chica lo volteo a ver y se sonrojo, al principio iva a decirle _"Aléjate"_ pero al ver tal pelirrojo tan apetecible, no iva a hacerlo ni en sueños

-H-hola- dijo estrechándole la mano, sonriendole amistosamente

-Soy Kyle, y tu?- pregunto inocentemente

-Amm… Bárbara, pero por favor, llámame Bebe…- dijo ahora con un leve tono sensual, pero el pelirrojo lo logro notar

Los dos se quedaron mirando unos segundos asta que el pelirrojo la tomo de la mano y le sonrió de manera inocente

-Te gustaria salir a caminar?-

La rubia lo miro sonriente

-Claro-

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0* . . .

La invito a pasar a "su" casa cortésmente, ella al pasar, el lugar se le hizo muy familiar pero no le presto atención a su pensamiento, el pelirrojo se quito sus tenis y entro, ella al pisar el tapete con sus zapatillas hizo una mueca, estaba mojado y hacia ruidos (esos ruidos no se como escribirlos)

-Amm… por que el tapete esta mojado?- pregunto caminando exajeramente para "No mojar sus preciadas zapatillas"

-Ehh… este tuve un pequeño accidente…- dijo nervioso

El pelirrojo camino hasta la ventana y miro la belleza del mar y las luces de los grandes edificios de New York y las estrellas, sin duda era una vista hermosa

La rubia se acerco al pelirrojo con intenciones de besarlo, pero Kyle la detuvo con el dedo índice en los labios de Bebe

-Wow, wow… linda… ¿por que no hablamos de negocios primero?- dijo mirándola con una sonrisa

-Ehh… bueno… si lo prefieres…- dijo separándose del pelirrojo

-Bueno, mi precio es de 20 dolares para arriba- dijo con un tono orgulloso, la rubia rio levemente y lo miro confundida

-Disculpa?-

-Si, es mi tarifa actual, pero podemos negociar bonita-

-Lo siento, pero el precio es 300 dolares cariño-

-Me vas a dar 300 dolares?!- pregunto emocionado el pelirrojo, la rubia lo miro mas confundida

-No querido, tú me pagas ami- dijo empezando a comportarse mas seria

El pelirrojo se confundió, pero luego sonrió divertido

-Ohhh… ya entiendo… es un juego… no?-

-Escúchame idiota, no creas que con tener un rostro apetecedor y unas buenas nalga todo será gratis para ti, asi que dame mis 300 dolares AHORA!- le grito tomándolo del cuello de su camisa negra, pegándole con su dedo índice en su pecho, el pelirrojo frunció el ceño

-Tu dame 20 dolares!- le grito haciendo la misma acción que la rubia

-500 AHORA!- grito dándole un golpe en el estomago, haciendo que el pelirrojo se retorciera de dolor, la rubia se dio la vuelta y estaba dispuesta a irse, pero el pelirrojo le pego en la pantorrilla, y no es que les pegara a las mujeres, si no que estaba muy enojado y no media sus acciones

-Dame-20-DOLARES!-

La rubia lo fulmino con la mirada y le dio una patada en la cara, haciendo que Kyle retrocediera adolorido

-500- la rubia se volteo denuevo, pero el pelirrojo, agarro los tirantes de su vestido para después dejarlos chocar contra la espalda de la rubia

-20- dijo sonriendo de forma victoriosa

Pero la rubia fue mas lista y agarro a Satanás que estaba durmiendo recostado en el sofá y se acerco a la ventana, dejando al gato en el aire

-NO!- exclamo arrodillándose al ver lo que iva a hacer

-Dame mis 500 aho…- una foto no la dejo terminar, metió al gato y lo dejo en el piso, después tomo la foto que tanto le llamaba la atención

-Por que tienes una foto de Damien?- pregunto mirando sorprendida al pelirrojo

-E-esta es su casa, yo solo cuido su gato- dijo algo asustado, el gato corrió a sus brazos y Kyle lo abrazo, ella dejo la foto en su lugar y miro sus zapatillas y se las quito

-P-por favor… no le digas lo de los zapatos- dijo con sus zapatillas en una mano y su chalina en otra, y salio de la casa sin decir nada mas, el pelirrojo que seguía arrodillado en el suelo, se acostó con el gato aun en sus brazos y se quedo dormido…

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0* . . .

Se encontraba en la sala, viendo la televisión con Satanás a su lado, tenía un plato con pedazos de vidrio en sus piernas dobladas y pegamento al lado, estaba tratando de pegar el trofeo de cristal, suspiro cansado cuando los pedazos se hicieron trisas, miro el bote de basura y se acordó de Kenny, ese empleo de "Gigoló" lo ayudaría a ganar mucho dinero y que le pudieran hacer una copia, dejo el plato en la mesa de centro y fue hacia el bote de basura, saco la tarjeta de presentación donde estaba el numero de Kenny, agarro el teléfono e iva a marcarle, pero el sonido de la puerta casi lo mata de muerte, y para su sorpresa, la persona que necesitaba ver, estaba parado en la puerta, con una sonrisa burlona

-Que estabas a punto de hacer, pelirrojo?- pregunto quitándose sus tenis y acercándose al pelirrojo, Kyle puso el teléfono y la tarjeta detrás de el

-E-emm… nada- dijo nervioso, el rubio comenzó a reír estruendosamente

-Jajaja no te preocupes, Bebe me contó todo-

-Bebe?-

-Si, la chica que golpeaste, ¿no la recuerdas?-

-Ah… si…- dijo en susurro

-Sabes? Ella me dijo que te meneas en el trabajo- dijo en tono jugueton

-Me meneo? Pues s-si, lo intente 2 veces y…-

-Pelirrojo, tu necesitas dinero desesperadamente, para comprar una copia exacta de ese jodido trofeo de 5000 dolares-

-5000 DOLARES?!- la verdad el pelirrojo no sabia cuanto costaría una copia exacta, ¡pero nunca se imagino que seria tan caro!

-Y bien? Ahora si aceptaras o no?- pregunto poniendo sus manos en su cintura

-… Si… acepto-

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0* . . .

Después de un corte de pelo que lo hacia ver mas apuesto y una dolorosa depilación con cera, el pelirrojo se encontraba en una gran casa, al parecer Kenny ya le habia conseguido una clienta, Kyle vestía de una camisa blanca con una chamarra negra encima y unos jeans azul oscuro pegados y unos tenis negros, se veia apuesto, muy apuesto

-Bien Romeo… _*mira al pelirrojo de arriba abajo* _me siento orgulloso…- dijo con una sonrisa

-Gracias Kenny- agradeció amistosamente el pelirrojo

-Denada y recuerda, no te enamores, es trabajo -le da unas palmadas en la espalda- buena suerte- toco el timbre y salio corriendo hacia su auto y arranco, Kyle se le quedo viendo asta que desapareció, al notar que no abrían la puerta, giro la perilla

_*Esta abierto* _ penso el pelirrojo antes de entrar en la casa, era bonita y mas grande que la de Damien

-E-estoy arriba- escucho una voz temblorosa femenina proveniente del segundo piso de la casa, asi que decidió subir, entro en la habitación y miro a todas partes, encantado por la bonita decoración, pero cuando miro a la cama, se encontró con una niña castaña de ojos azules, delgada y de pechos pequeños, que solo vestía con su brasier y pantaletas de color rojo

-Oh! Disculpa, creo que me equivoque…- dijo el pelirrojo tapándose los ojos de vergüenza y muy ruborizado

-N-no, fui yo…- dijo levantándose de la cama y poniéndose enfrente del pelirrojo y quitándole las manos de la cara lentamente

-Quien te llamo…- dijo sonrojada y tomando las manos de Kyle, le sonrió tiernamente Kyle la miro confundido, esto era muy diferente a lo que se esperaba

-Pero… cuantos años tienes?- pregunto agarrándola de los hombros

-17- le contesto aun sonrojada

-Que?! Por Moisés! No eres mayor de edad, no puedo tener relaciones contigo!- dijo agitándola un poco, ella bajo su mirada

-Cuantos años tienes tu?-

-19-

-S-solo es por dos años…- dijo mirandolo, Kyle dio un largo suspiro y soltó a la castaña y fue a la cama, dejándola parada, ella lo miro confundida, pero se sorprendió al ver devuelta al pelirrojo, pero esta vez con una cobija en sus manos y se la puso alrededor del cuerpo de la castaña

-Debes tener frio con tan poca ropa- dijo sonriendole dulcemente, la castaña se sonrojo por el detalle del pelirrojo

-Yo pensé que…-

-Jamás lastimaría a alguien menor que yo física y mentalmente- dijo abrazándola, ella correspondió al abrazo

-Y como te llamas pequeña?- le pregunto como si de una niña pequeña se tratara llagándola hacia la cama para que conversaran a gusto

-Karen McCormick-

El pelirrojo se sorprendió al escuchar el mismo apellido de Kenny en esa niña castaña ¿Acaso ese bastardo obligaba a Karen a que tuviera relaciones sexuales con personas extrañas? Decidió no decir nada y solo recostar a Karen en su pecho y acariciar su pelo tiernamente, quien sabe con cuantos chicos ya se halla acostado, y desde cuando, ese hijo de puta se las vería con el pelirrojo mañana

-Y dime Karen… emm… n-no es por perversidad o algo parecido, pero ¿Ya tuviste tu primera vez?- pregunto el pelirrojo de la manera mas cortes que pudo

-No, Kenny me invito a conocerte por que te veías que eras una buena persona… y ya veo que no se equivocaba- dijo cerrando sus ojos con una linda sonrisa

-Ohhh… ya veo…- entonces el pelirrojo no mataría a Kenny, pero si hablaría con el

Y sin darse cuenta, la pequeña se habia dormido en su pecho, asi que decidió acostarla y taparla con las cobijas e irse de ahí, directamente a su casa

-Buenas noches Karen- le susurro antes de irse de la casa, ya mañana hablaría seriamente con Kenny…

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0* . . .

_Bueno, bueno, espero les aya gustado este capitulo X3_

_ODIO A REBECCA D:( (jeje la odio por que se beso con Kyle ¬¬ PERRA) discúlpenme a los que si les agrada ella :P_

_Bueno se acerca 6 de enero y a TODAS nos gustaria pedir que los Fanfics se hagan realidad *0*_ _(o bueno ese es el mió)_

_Pero da igual, Grandes abrazos de oso para tod s los que estén leyendo este fic ^w^_

_Y nos vemos ;D_

_¿Reviews? (no es que me importe mucho, pero me encanta saber que les gusta :D)_

_PS: pronto aparecerá Craig, ya falta poco *Q*_


	3. Chapter 3

**_El Gigoló_**

**_Capitulo 3: El mundo de los gigoloes_**

Se miraba al espejo y no se decidía que poner, traía puesta una playera de manga corta verde limón y unos jeans verdes mas oscuros, junto con unos tenis negros, daba vueltas y vueltas, posaba y hacia poses raras y eróticas

La verdad estaba nervioso y eso era por que…

_Flash Back…_

_Estaba yo muy tranquilo sentado en el sillón de la sala viendo la televisión, me habia olvidado de todos los problemas que me habían pasado anteriormente, Satanás estaba en mi regazo durmiendo tranquilamente, asta que el teléfono sonó y tuve que quitarlo para poder contestar, el soltó un "Miau" molesto por despertarlo_

_-Hola?-_

_-Holis querido pelirrojo- saludo una voz animada en línea_

_-Ahh… hola Kenny, ¿Qué pasa, otra clienta?- dije desinteresado, volviendo a sentarme a mirar la tele, Satanás se puso en su anterior pocision_

_-Nop, solo quiero anunciarte que tendrás unos amigos en el negocio- dijo aun con su semblante animado_

_-¿De que amigos me hablas? ¿No era yo el unico que trabajaba para ti?- pregunte confundo_

_-Jajaja Idiota… claro que no ¡muchos otros trabajan para mi!- lo escuche decir con orgullo_

_-Asi que pasare por ti a las 12 del dia ok? Chao- _

_-Que!? 12 del dia?! Espera, ESPERA!- muy tarde ya me habia colgado_

_-Hijo de PUTA!- maldije yéndome al baño a bañarme…_

_Fin del Flash Back_

Suspiro cansado, no se veia mal (nada mal ¬w¬) pero no quería dar una mala impresión como la del "hijo de mami", "el fastidioso", "el enojon", "el vulgar", "el mimado", o "el angelito o nerd del grupo", decidió que daría la impresión que siempre das al ser nuevo con algo o alguien, el típico "tímido y amigable buenagente" (admitámoslo, tod s somos asi al principio)

Se puso una chamarra color manzana verde y se dio cuenta que parecía un limón vestido todo de verde, pero le resto importancia al detalle, ya que el claxon del carro de Kenny lo saco de sus pensamientos, salio de la casa y Kenny al verlo inconcientemente dijo "pareces un limón" y la cara del pelirrojo enrojeció ante el comentario (WARNING: un poco de K2 por aquí)

-E-es que no sabia que ponerme…- contesto tímidamente, subiendo al convertible de Kenny, este sonrió tiernamente

-Ja, tranquilo, te vez muy lindo- dijo aun sonriente, provocando un color rojo mas intenso en las mejillas del pelirrojo

-Bueno, estas preparado para conocer a la pandilla?- pregunto burlonamente, asiendo que el rubor del pelirrojo desvaneciera por completo

-Supongo, además que otra opción me queda?- dijo sarcásticamente

-Bien, pues veámonos- dijo arrancando el auto, el viento chocaba en los rostros de los dos, en una mirada desviada del pelirrojo miro al rubio, bestia de jeans blancos, playera blanca arrugada y converse del mismo color, con uso lentes de sol negros

_*parece un ángel…* _penso inconscientemente el pelirrojo, mirando al rubio con los ojos entrecerrados y un leve rubor en las mejillas, Kenny al darse cuenta sonrió con orgullo

-Lo siento pelirrojo, pero yo ya tengo a alguien…- dijo de forma sensual y erótica a la vez, el pelirrojo enrojeció aun mas al ver que el rubio se habia dado cuenta de que lo miraba, y de tal forma…

-Y-yo no te estaba mirando!- dijo desviando la mirada con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, sin faltar su pequeño rubor en el rostro

-Aja, si- dijo sarcásticamente el rubio

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Llegaron al lugar donde se suponía que eran las juntas de los gigoloes, que era nada más ni nada menos que la casa de Kenny

-Bien, llegamos- dijo el rugió estacionando el auto y bajándose de este

-Woa! Que casa tan grande tienes! Y toda para ti solito!- dijo admirado el pelirrojo, mirando la casa con florecitas a su alrededor

-Jeje, pues veras, no es solo mía, vivo con mi pareja, Kyle- dijo el mas alto parándose alado del pelirrojo, rascándose la nuca

-Ohh… ya veo, ¿y quien es tu pareja?- pregunto curioso el pelirrojo

-Eso es un secreto que jamás sabrás- respondió el rubio mirando la casa de color blanco, el pelirrojo lo miro alzando una ceja, confundido, pero no dijo nada mas

-Bien, entremos- dijo Kenny abriendo la casa y dejando asar al pelirrojo primero, después entro el, serrando la puerta tras de si

-Es mas bonita y grande por dentro que por fuera!- dijo aun sorprendido el pelirrojo, sonriendo como idiota al ver cada detalle de la casa

-Kyle-llamo- subamos, es arriba- dijo sonriendo, subiendo las escaleras, el nombrado lo siguió ahora un poco nervioso, ya que habia olvidado razon de por que estaba en la casa de Kenny

-No son malos, enserio- dijo dedicándole una reconfortante sonrisa, el pelirrojo no respondió, solo asintió con la cabeza

Iva a abrir la puerta cuando de pronto escucha una voz masculina detrás de la puerta

-Ya se tardaron- dijo la voz en tono de desconfianza

-Tranquilo, por ahí deben de venir- dijo otra voz, en tono un poco más infantil

-No seas celoso, no te esta engañando- dijo otra voz un poco mas gruesa en tono de burla

_*Engañando? Que quiere decir con eso?* _penso el pelirrojo al notar que el rubio no abría la puerta, estaba parado, sonriendo y… levemente sonrojado _*Wow! Nunca habia visto a Kenny sonrojado! Por que será?*_ penso sonriendo de forma tranquila al ver ese gesto del rubio, se veia feliz…

-Gracias negro, yo no habia pensado en eso pero gracias por la idea- dijo sarcásticamente la primera voz

-Yo pienso igual, ya no deben de tardar, se paciente y no seas celoso, que no te hace bien- razono otra voz, un poco menos infantil que la segunda (que confusión e_e)

-Ya cállense todos, de seguro están detrás de la puerta escuchando todo lo que dicen- se escucho otra voz decir con un tono francés y molesto

Kenny agarro la muñeca del pelirrojo y bajo unos escalones para luego gritar:

-ESTOY AQUÍ!- grito con una sonrisa que sin palabras decia que estaba enormemente feliz y el pelirrojo lo noto de inmediato y se pregunto cual seria la causa, subieron los escalones que habían bajado y abrieron la puerta, encontrándose con 5 chicos, todos sentados en partes diferentes de la habitación, muy calmados y callados, el mas bajo rió para sus adentros, un castaño que "leía" una revista en un sofá, miro "desinteresadamente" al rubio

-Ah, ¿ya llegaste? Ni me di cuenta- dijo volviendo su mirada a la revista, el pelirrojo identifico al instante la voz del castaño, era la primera voz que habia escuchado al estar frente a la habitación, miro a Kenny y noto que seguía sonriendo felizmente, el pelirrojo dedujo rápidamente… que el castaño era la pareja del rubio y sonrió también al ver esa linda sonrisa en el rostro del rubio

-Bueno chicos, les quiero presentar a Kyle Broflovski, el nuevo integrante del grupo- dijo presentando al mencionado

-Bienvenido Kyle- saludaron todos en unísono, Kyle sonrió tranquilo al ver que ninguno lo miro como bicho raro, ni siquiera el castaño lo habia mirado mal

-Bien Kyle, te tendrás que presentar con cada uno de ellos para conocerlos mejor ¿ok? Si pasas las 5 misiones, serás oficialmente miembro de nuestro grupo- dijo Kenny posando una mano sobre el hombro del mas bajo, este asintió con la cabeza

-Ok, las misiones iran aumentando de dificultad con cada persona con quien hables ¿me entiendes? Se sincero y no mientas, ahora ve a aquella habitación, en un momento ira la primera persona con la quien hablaras, ahora suerte- dijo señalando una puerta, el pelirrojo entro en ella y vio una mesa con dos sillas en cada extremo de la mesa, se sentó y para pasar el tiempo miro la habitación, era de color rosa, las sillas eran de madera blanca y la mesa de madera de cedro, el piso era de un tapiz de color azul cielo _*esta habitación se ve taaan gay…* _penso el pelirrojo haciendo una mueca al ver una habitación tan empalagosa…

Pronto entro un pequeño rubio de playera color pistache y unos shorts negros MUY cortos, dejando sus blancas piernas a la vista, junto con unos tenis negros, su rostro era inocente e infantil, tierno y violable a la vez…

-Hola!- saludo animadamente sentándose frente al pelirrojo

-Hola- saludo sonriendo el pelirrojo mirandolo

-Como te llamas?- pegunto al verlo muy sonriente

-Me llamo Leopold Butters Stoch, llámame Butters, mucho gusto!- dijo tomando la mano de forma sorpresiva para el pelirrojo

-El gusto es mió Butters- dijo estrechándole la mano el pequeño

-Y bien que te gusta?- pregunto el menor con una linda sonrisa

_*Valla, este niño es fácil de entender, es muy amigable…* _penso el pelirrojo con una sincera sonrisa

-Pues leer, jugar videojuegos, el baloncesto, ese tipo de cosas, tu sabes…- dijo poniendo su barbilla en sus manos, mirando al rubio

-Ohh… ya veo… y no te gusta comer dulces?- pregunto curioso el pequeño

-Soy diabético, no puedo comer dulces…- dijo tristemente el pelirrojo bajando la mirada

-Salchichas! Lo siento Kyle! N-no sabía…- se disculpo el rubio, tomando las manos del pelirrojo, este negó con la cabeza, regalándole una sonrisa

-No te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrado- le contesto tranquilamente

-Ok…-

Sonó el timbre que significaba "cambio de persona", Butters se despidió y salio de la habitación

El pelirrojo suspiro y deseo que los demas fueran igual de amigables que aquel rubio

Entro un castaño de playera roja que decia "I lov' Tacos!" junto con unos jeans azules y tenis negros

-Mmm… hola- saludo tímidamente

-Hola ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto el pelirrojo dedicándole una sonrisa al castaño

-Clyde Denovan- dijo simplemente

-¿Y que te gusta Clyde?- pregunto rápidamente el pelirrojo, tratando de evitar un silencio incomodo entre los 2

-Comer tacos- dijo sonriendo un poco

-Y de que tipo de tacos te gusta?- demonios, aquí parece que Kyle los conoce mas que ellos a el ¬¬

El castaño comenzó a decir un sin fin de deliciosos tacos, el pelirrojo no se aburría, pero habia una pregunta que lo estaba empezando a incomodar un poco, asi que decidió preguntarle sin rodeos

-Oye Clyde ¿no crees que comer tantos tacos te haga daño… o engorde?- ok, lo ultimo lo dijo sin pesar, el castaño lo miro en estado de shock y sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse

-¡¿ME ESTAS LLAMANDO GORDO?!- grito comenzando a llorar y se paro de la silla con el seño fruncido

-No- simplemente respondió, de forma tranquila y paciente, el castaño lo miro confundido e iva a preguntar algo, pero el timbre sonó, se dirigía hacia la salida, cuando una mano lo detuvo

-No fue mi intención decir eso, enserio- dijo preocupado, mirando al castaño a los ojos, este asintió y sonrió, el pelirrojo hizo el mismo gesto y lo soltó

De pronto entro un muchacho de tez morena, de pelo negro y chino, con una playera morada, jeans negros y tenis del mismo color, muy apuesto por cierto

-Mucho gusto Kyle, yo soy Token Black- se presento formalmente el afro americano y fue directamente al grano

-Hola Black- saludo sonriendo, el más alto se sentó en su asiento

-¿Y bien Kyle?, cuéntame de ti- dijo educadamente, el mas blanco asintió

-Pues, veras Black, vivo en un departamento, o bueno, vivía, por que ahora vivo en casa de Damien Thorn…- razono el pelirrojo posado una mano e su barbilla

-Vives en casa de Damien?- pregunto un poco sorprendido el afro americano, el pelirrojo asintió

-Su gato enfermo y me pidió que lo cuidara mientras el se iva de viaje…- respondió mirando seriamente al pelinegro

-Ya veo, y su casa es bonita?- pregunto curioso

-Si, pero no es tan grande como esta…- dejo mirando al techo, recargándose en la silla

-Tienes razon, Kenny y Cartman tienen mucho dinero, incluso mas que Damien y se pudieron comprar esta gran y inda casa- reconoció el afro americano

-Cartman?- pregunto el pelirrojo algo confundido

-Si, es el que saludo "desinteresadamente" a Kenny- _*con que se llama Cartman* _penso el pelirrojo

-Con que ese es el nombre de su pareja…- razono Kyle

-Si… Cartman cree que oculta muy bien sus sentimientos, pero la verdad es que es muy obvio…- dijo Black mirando a Kyle

-Sabias que Cartman antes era gordo?-

-Enserio?-se sorprendió- pero ahora se ve muy delgado, tiene un buen cuerpo y no se diga de la cara- reconoció el pelirrojo

-Es por que Kenny le obligo a hacer una dieta y Cartman no tuvo objeción alguna…-

Continuaron hablando de Cartman un momento mas asta que el timbre sonó y Black tubo que irse, se despidió amigablemente y le deseo suerte con los otros 2, que se suponía, eran los mas difíciles de los 5…

De una patada la puerta se abrió bruscamente, entro un castaño que tenía sus ropas muy sucias, tenía un cigarro en la boca y aspiro el humo del tabaco profundamente, el pelirrojo tembló un poco pero decidió hablar primero

-H-hola…- saludo intimidado ante la entrada del castaño

-Christopher De Lorn, 19, un gusto- dijo de manera rápida, sentándose, frente al pelirrojo, mirandolo serio

-Yo igual tengo 19- dijo el pelirrojo tratando parecer tranquilo

-¿Y que? Quieres que te de un premio?- dijo sarcásticamente el castaño exhalando el humo del cigarro en el rostro del pelirrojo, haciendo que este tosa

-Cof cof no hagas cof cof eso cof-

-No seas dramático pelirrojo- dijo el castaño con desgano, el pelirrojo lo miro con el ceño fruncido y acordó una pregunta que Kenny le habia echo tiempo antes

-¿Apoco tu tratas a las mujeres de la misma forma que ami en este momento?- pregunto frunciendo el seño y sonriendo, el castaño, lo miro confundido para después fruncir el ceño

-Si, algún problema pelirrojo?- pregunto el castaño de forma desafiante

-No, ninguno –sonríe maliciosamente- solo que creo que no tienes muchas clientas Chris- dijo con burla, el castaño chasqueo la lengua

-Valla, con que eres adivino- dijo sarcásticamente el más alto

-Gracias, me halagas- dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo, mirando al castaño a los ojos, los 2 se mantuvieron en esa pocision por unos segundos, los dos se miraban a los ojos con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro

-Me agradas pelirrojo- admitió el mas alto aun con la mirada en los bellos ojos del pelirrojo

-Tú también me agradas, Chris- declaro el pelirrojo, igual que el castaño

El timbre los interrumpió de su "pelea de miradas", Christopher de despidió y salio de la habitación

-Uff… ya solo falta uno y ya aca…- callo al escuchar una voz tras la puerta

-¡No quiero estar solo con el! Mierda Kenny!- la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un muy apuesto castaño de ojos negros como la noche, su piel estaba un poco blanca pero no tanto como la del pelirrojo, usaba una camisa de manga larga color rojo, en la muñeca izquierda tenia una pulsera de color rojo con el símbolo de Hitler, y en el dedo anular de la mano derecha tenia un anillo con una gema de color amarillo, muy hermosa _*se la debió de haber dado Kenny…* _penso sonriente el pelirrojo

-De que te ríes judio?- pregunto agresivamente el castaño, el pelirrojo dejo de sonreír al instante

-¿Como sabes que soy judio?- pregunto sorprendido, el más alto chasqueo la lengua

-Es obvio, eres blanco y pelirrojo, lo que se me hace extraño es que no seas pecoso…- dijo el castaño mirando de cerca al pelirrojo (odio las pecas, asi que no quise que Kyle fuera pecoso :P)

-Y si fuera pecoso que?- pregunto Kyle con el ceño fruncido, Cartman sonrió burlonamente

-Nada, pelirrojo, nada… por cierto, soy Eric Cartman- se presento sin ofrecerle la mano, y el pelirrojo vio la oportunidad perfecta para ridiculizarlo un poco

-Ahh… con que eres el novio de Kenny eh?- dijo el pelirrojo que ahora era el el que sonreía burlonamente, ya que Eric se habia sonrojado levemente

-¿C-como sabes eso?- pregunto confundido

-Es obvio, el como lo miras y el te sonríe, es muy fácil de adivinar- dijo Kyle sonriendo ahora de una manera sincera

Eric se cubrió la boca con una mano, y desvió la mirada, ahora mas sonrojado que antes, el pelirrojo se levanto de su asiento y fue hacia donde el castaño estaba, poso su mano derecha en un hombro de Eric y lo miro aun sonriente

-¿Tu lo amas no?- pregunto Kyle, Cartman asintió con la cabeza

-Quiero que lo digas- exigió ahora serio, el castaño iva a decir algo pero decidió hacerle caso

-Y-yo a-amo a Kenneth…- dijo en susurro

-Que? No te escuche- dijo poniendo su oreja mas cerca del rostro del castaño

-Yo amo a Kenneth- dijo ahora elevando un poco mas la voz

-No te escucho- canturreo el pelirrojo acercándose mas a Eric

-YO AMO A KENNETH!- le grito en el oído al pelirrojo, lo suficientemente fuerte para que sangrara un poco, después sonrió y abrió la puerta, dejando ver a un atónito y sorprendido Kenny, y los demas no eran la esepscion, los ojos del rubio mayor se cristalizaron un poco y salto en los brazos del castaño mas alto

-CARTMAN!- grito abrazándolo con fuerza del cuello

-AAAHHH! K-KENNY!- grito sorprendido

-Asi esta mejor- dijo el pelirrojo saliendo de la habitación

-Valla, conseguiste que lo dijera- dijo sorprendido el afro americano

-Si, es bueno que lo dijera-

-Por que?- pregunto un poco confundido el mas blanco

-El orgullo de Cartman es realmente enorme, no dice este tipo de cosas a menudo…- dijo Chris señalando a la pareja

-Ya veo…-

_5 minutos después…_

-Ok… Kyle… yo Kenneth McCormick te nombro miembro oficial del grupo de los gigoloes de New York, felicidades-

-Bravo Kyle!- celebro Butters abrazando levemente a Kyle por el cuello, este sonrió tranquilamente

-Vamos a celebrarlo yendo a ver a unas putas bailar en el tubo!- sugirió Cartman

-SI!-

Y todos fueron a celebrar el ingreso de Kyle Broflovski, gigoló inexperto…

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

_HEY! 8D me extrañaron? Lo se, nadie -n- pero si alguien me extraño, le mando un abrazo bien fuerte :D_

_Ash! Las jodidas clases ya empezaron ¬3¬ y se me habia olvidado como escribir D: _

_Pero ahora ya me acorde XP mucho CartmanxKenny por hoy, después el Cryle dominara el fic :D_

_Ya tengo el capitulo 4 casi listo, es que me equivoque e hice el capitulo 4 antes, asi que no tardara en estar por aquí ;)_

_Reviews? (no es que me importe mucho, pero me encanta saber que les va gustando la historia :D) creo que eso ya lo habia dicho, pero ya que X)_

_Sayonara y sean felices ;3_


	4. Chapter 4

**_El Gigoló_**

**_Capitulo 4: Citas a ciegas _**

Ya no aguantaba, quería gemir, quería gritar, quería llorar, quería jadear y mucho mas…

Trataba de parecer calmado, de no hacer ningún gesto o sonido extraño para los demas que estaban a su alrededor, pero para su desgracia estaba comenzando a sudar y se podia notar fácilmente gracias a su blanca piel de porcelana, Empezo a temblar levemente y a respirar entrecortadamente, sus ojos se serraron con fuerza, tratando de normalizar su reparación

-Estas bien?- pregunto Chris al ver al pelirrojo serrar sus ojos con mucha fuerza

-E-eh? Cla-claro!- afirmo nerviosamente mirando al castaño a los ojos, haciéndole una mueca similar a una sonrisa

-Mmm… ok… Kyle- hablo el castaño dando una calada a su cigarro

-Que?-

-Estas muy rojo- dijo expulsando el humo sin siquiera mirar al pelirrojo, este se toco la cara y comprobó lo que Christopher le decia, estaba caliente y rojo _*Mierda!*_

-No tienes fiebre?- pregunto posando su mano en la frente del pelirrojo

-N-no!- negó quitando bruscamente la mano de Chris de su frente

-Ok…- se rindió el castaño _*si no quiere mi ayuda, no le rogare a que la acepte* _penso frunciendo levemente el ceño y dio otra calada a su cigarro

El pelirrojo seguía temblando levemente, ahora derramando unas pequeñas lagrimas por su rostro y cruzando los dedos de su mano con un anormal nerviosismo, Kenny al darse cuenta de las lagrimas del pelirrojo, se acerco a el

-Kyle? Que tienes? Te vez extremadamente nervioso- dijo poniéndose las manos en su cadera, Kyle le hizo una señal para que se acercara y le susurro tímidamente en el oído, en un tono muy bajo, pero lo suficiente para que Kenny lo escuchara, este sonrió levemente y asintió con la cabeza, después el pelirrojo salio como rayo de la habitación

-Señor Kenny, ¿Qué le a dicho Kyle? Ya que lo habia estado viendo por un momento y note que estaba muy nervioso- dijo Clyde mirando por donde habia salido el pelirrojo

-Amm… simplemente me pidió si podia ir al baño- dijo con una sonrisa burlona, los demas solo rieron un poco

-Bueno, continuemos con la junta, tomare lista, si falta alguno de ustedes háganmelo saber- dijo Kenny con una carpeta en su mano, con todos los nombres de los presentes y con una pluma fue pasando asistencia

-Clyde Denovan-

-Presente-

-Token Black-

-Aquí-

-Christopher DeLorn-

-Ici…-

-Butters Stoch-

-Presente-

-Eric Cartman-

-Ya lo sabes-

-Y… ya, ya le puse asistencia a Kyle y a mi, asi que ya estamos todos- dijo guardando la carpeta en una mochila, luego entro Kyle a La habitación, ya mucho mas calmado

-Disculpa por la interrupción- se disculpo Kyle a Kenny

-Hey! Relax, no es como si te fuera a violar por interrumpir la junta!- dijo Kenny divertido riendo, los demas rieron igual, después Kyle tomo asiento, alado del mismo castaño fumador que hace poco se habia preocupado por el

-Discúlpame por pegarte- se disculpo Kyle a Christopher, el sonrió expulsando el humo de su cigarro con olor a tabaco

-No te preocupes, ahora entiendo todo- dijo aun sonriente, después miraron a Kenny, que daba la junta en un pizarrón de plumón

-Las clientas están subiendo cada vez mas, las pagas también y los comentarios positivos van en aumento- empezo a explicar Kenny haciendo una grafica en el pizarrón con un plumón rojo

-Varias mujeres me an pedido el numero de cada uno de ustedes, y yo, como persona tan generosa que soy, se los di incluyendo el mió- dijo con una sonrisa

-Ahora evaluemos, veamos quien ha tenido mas Clientas esta semana- dijo orgulloso de todos los presentes allí

-Quien a tenido mas clientas es Butters, el que le sigue es Clyde, luego Kyle, yo, Cartman, Token y por ultimo Christopher- todos voltearon a ver a los 2 últimos mencionados, estos se miraron entre ellos y luego a Kenny, el primero en hablar fue Token

-Por que yo estoy _casi _asta el final?- cuestiono Token mirando seriamente a Kenny

-Pues veras querido Token… mis clientas te adoran por que tu paquete es muy grande y les das mas placer- dijo sonriendo

-Y…?-

-Pero me dicen que tu simplemente "vas a lo que vas" no las consientes, les das cariño y ni eres "amable" con ellas, si sabes a lo que me refiero no?- dijo igual de serio que Token, este bajo la mirada razonando que todo eso era cierto, Christopher no quiso saber por que tenia menos clientas, ya que sabia que era por que: **su olor a cigarro era atractivo para muy pocas chicas, sus ropas siempre desordenadas no atraía a las mujeres, su vocabulario vulgar molestaba a muchas y enamoraba a pocas y su pequeño toque de romanticismo era una completa mierda.**

-Y Chris, creo que no es necesario que te lo diga verdad?- pregunto Kenny aun serio

-Aucun Kenny, Il est perfaitement- le contesto el francés

-Bien… por ahora pueden retirarse, mañana les daré las tarjetas de los lugares a donde tendrán las citas-

Los demas salieron de la casa (excepto Cartman que se quedo a "hablar" con Kenny)

-Chris deberías ser mas romántico con las mujeres, te lo recomiendo- le comenzó la plática el pelirrojo al castaño francés

-Mira quien lo dice, el pelirrojo que no a tenido sexo con ninguna de sus clientas- dijo burlonamente el castaño, ridiculizando al judio

-Chris, es que yo no soy asi, no me gusta tener sexo por dinero, no es…-

-Ya ya, no me sermonees, que me das dolor de cabeza…- lo cortó el francés caminando junto al pelirrojo

-De todos modos Kyle, lo que dije es cierto, no as tenido sexo con alguna de tus clientas en todo este tiempo, ni siquiera un beso par dieu!- exclamo exageradamente el francés

-Como es que puedes conquistar a TANTAS MUJERES si ni relaciones tienen?- pregunto mirando al pelirrojo, este soltó un suspiro

-Pues, con cada una es diferente, con la mayoría término jugando juegos de mesa o DDR o Recident Evil o cualquier videojuego, luego jugamos "Basta" o simplemente les leo un cuento y se duermen- dijo mirando tranquilo al castaño

-WOW ni siquiera les das un poco de romanticismo a tus clientas!- exclamo sorprendido

-No, no, no, yo las trato bien, les digo que son muy lindas y luego jugamos- le dijo el pelirrojo, negando con el dedo índice

-Oh… merde…- bajo la mirada

-Sabes Kyle? Las mujeres son complicadas, les molesta todo lo que les dices, el olor y la apariencia que tengas- dijo el castaño sacando otro cigarro de su caja –Me pregunto si algún dia encuentre al amor de mi vida…-

La verdad el castaño no solía hablar sobre amor con alguien, pero el pelirrojo era diferente, desde que lo conoció le agrado mucho y con el tiempo se volvieron muy buenos amigos

-Chris, el mundo es grande, y te aseguro que hay muchas personas a las que les gustaria tenerte!- dijo tratando de animar al castaño

-Tu crees?-

-Claro! Todo es posible en este mundo!-

-Bien, gracias pelirrojo-

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

-Hola mi querido grupis! Como están?- saludo de manera feliz y amigable el jefe del club, el subjefe solo saludo con la mano

-Como sea- dijo desinteresadamente Chris

-Muy bien querido jefe- respondieron Butters y Clyde al unísono

-Bien gracias- dijeron Token y Kyle

-Me alegro, bueno, como sabrán, hoy les asignare el lugar en donde tendrán sus citas!- anuncio aun con su semblante feliz el rubio

-Wiii que emoción- dijo con obvio sarcasmo el francés

-Bien aquí las invitaciones- dijo Cartman repartiéndolas

-… blablabla…- comenzó a leer la invitación con completo desinterés- QUE?! CI-CITAS A CIEGAS?!- se levanto de su asiento el francés, con el ceño muy fruncido al terminar de leer la invitación

-Yep, ahora siéntate Chris- ordeno Kenny, el castaño lo maldijo y obedeció

-Ammm aquí dice que será hoy a las 5 de la tarde, en el restaurante de citas a ciegas… ga?- pregunto confundido el pelirrojo

-Asi es, el restaurante "ga" es exclusivamente para citas a ciegas- explico el rubio

-O-ósea que no veremos con quien tendremos nuestra cita?- pregunto inocentemente Butters

-MAESTRO! POR FAVOR APLAUSOS!- se burlo Christopher aplaudiéndole burlonamente al pequeño rubio que se sonrojo, los demas soltaron varias carcajadas, pero Clyde lo miro mal y abrazo al rubio

-No le hables asi, francesito de mierda- defendió el castaño, el mencionado paro de aplaudir en seco y fulmino con la mirada a Clyde

-Que dijiste? Taquero de cuarta?- le contradijo el francés al castaño parándose frente a el, de manera superior

-Como me llamaste hijo de puta? NO TE ATREBAS A BURLARTE DE LOS TACOS NUNCA MAS!- le grito en la cara el castaño mas bajo, soltando al rubio y parándose frente al francés

-Chicos, chicos paren esta pelea, que tengo jaqueca y no quiero escuchar SUS JODIDAS VOCES!- grito Cartman parándose en medio de los otros dos castaños, pronto los 3 comenzaron a pelear verbalmente, asta los golpes

-Valla…- dijo Kyle que miraba la escena sorprendido

-Que?- pregunto Kenny

-Si te das cuenta Kenny, los 3 castaños del grupo están peleando…- dijo señalándolos como se peleaban en una nube de humo, donde apenas se les podia ver su cabeza salir

El rubio al darse cuenta del detalle se sorprendió igual que el pelirrojo

-Wow, es cierto…- afirmaron Butters y Token al darse cuenta también

-Bueno ya, ya, dejen de pelear…- no da resultado- QUE DEJEN DE PELEAR! CON UN CARAJO!- grito el rubio mayor saliendo de sus limites, algo muy raro en el

Los 3 castaños lo miraron extrañados, Cartman jalaba el cabello de Chris y de Clyde y estos estaban a punto de morderse alguna parte del cuerpo, después se acomodaron sus ropas y se fulminaron los 3 entre si con la mirada

-Ok…-suspira hondo-ahora, quiero que se arreglen y se pongan guapetones para la cita a ciegas, no exageren con la ropa, casual esta bien y lleven su carro por si las dudas ¿ok?- todos asintieron con la cabeza

-Bien, are parejas, esto no quiere decir que serán dobles citas a ciegas, solo que se ayudaran entre si a vestirse y a practicar ¿and why not? Cotorrear un rato- dijo divertido el rubio

-Ahora, Kyle y Chris, Clyde con Butters y Token y Cartman conmigo- finalizo el rubio sonriendo

-Ahora usha!, que tienen que vestirse-

Todos se fueron excepto Kenny y Cartman (viven ahí) que platicaban maliciosamente

-Ja! Te dije que no se darían cuenta- dijo Cartman

-Si, gran idea Cartmi, no notaron que le pusimos corrector a una letra muy importante en la invitación- reía maliciosamente el rubio

-Si, y nosotros iremos a un verdadero restaurante- dijo Cartman tirando la invitación original donde decia "Restaurante de citas a ciegas GAY"

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

-_suspiro _Kyle, que me pongo ahora?- dijo el castaño con solo una toalla en la cintura, mirando al pelirrojo que buscaba en el ropero algo de ropa para el y para Christopher (N/A: recuerden que la casa es de Damien, x lo tanto la ropa es de DAMIEN :P)

-Mmm… queeee… te pareceee… emmm… AH! ESTO!- dijo enseñándole una camisa negra de cuadros y unos jeans azul marino

-Wow pelirrojo, tienes toque de moda- dijo el castaño tomando su ropa

-Hay gracias- dijo sonriendole es pelirrojo

-Y tu? Que te pondrás?- pregunto el castaño abotonándose la camisa, dejando ver un poco de su moreno y fuerte pecho (*Q*)

-Esto- dijo enseñándole una camisa verde limón y nos jeans pegados de color negro

-Si que te gusta el verde verdad?- dijo señalando la camisa

-Si ¿algún problema?- pregunto desafiante el pelirrojo

-Nop, ninguno- negó sonriente, poniéndose unos boxers negros y luego los jeans

-Ok- dijo simplemente el pelirrojo, abrochándose su camisa, poniéndose unos boxers blancos y luego los jeans

_Con Butters, Clyde y Token…_

-WOW, ustedes si que son geniales! Se ven muy bien!- exclamo el afro-americano aplaudiendo admirado

-Tu crees?- le pregunto Clyde poniéndose una playera azul marino y unos jeans negros

-No nos estas mintiendo Token?- pregunto inocentemente el pequeño rubio que se ponía una playera color pistache junto unos jeans azules

-Claro que no, en cambio yo me veo muy mal- dijo poniéndose una playera manga larga negra y encima una morada de manga corta junto unos jeans negros, los mas chicos al verlo vestido asi se detuvieron en seco de vestirse

-TOKEN! TE VEZ MUY BIEN!- gritaron al unísono los jóvenes muy emocionados

-Enserio? Pues gracias- agradeció contento el afro-americano

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Por la calle andaba el carro del pelirrojo con este encima, Chris se habia ido por su propia cuenta y por eso el pelirrojo estaba solo en el carro escuchando a todo volumen la canción "Yeah" de Usher, logrando varias miradas tanto de mujeres como de hombres…

-Yeah Yeah shorty got down low and said come and get me-

-Yeah Yeah i got so caught up, i forgot she told me!-

-Yeah Yeah her and my girl used be the best of homies-

-Yeah Yeah next thing i new, she was all up on me screamin…-

Llego al restaurante, era de color blanco y solo decia "restaurante para citas a ciegas ga…" la luz del sol lo cegó y decidió solo apagar la música, estacionar el auto y entrar…

-Bienvenido joven, póngase esta venda en los ojos y yo lo guiare a su mesa-dijo amablemente un mayordomo del restaurante

-Gracias- dijo poniéndose la venda, algo emocionado por conocer su "cita ciega", nunca habia echo esto y era la primera vez, por eso estaba tan nervioso y feliz a la vez

-Por aquí- sintió como el mayordomo lo jalaba hacia su mesa

-Cuidado, hay escalones- anuncio el sirviente, jalando delicadamente al pelirrojo, este bajo con sumo cuidado los escalones

-Aquí es señor, póngase cómodo y espere a su pareja, no tardara tanto, se lo aseguro- escucho decir al sirviente decirle en un tono calmado, después escucho pasos, que le decían que se estaba yendo a atender a los siguientes clientes…

Pronto para no aburrir a la gente que estaba ahí, pusieron la canción "Hey Baby" de Pitbull, pronto se escucharon voces diciendo "Wow! Esa canción me encanta!" "Mmm… suena bien" o comentarios como "La amo!", el pelirrojo sonrió al escuchar esa canción, se escuchaba bien y no cantaban mal…

-Aquí están, por favor escuchen con atención el menú, hay pollo frito con puré de papa y frijoles, enchiladas verdes con crema y pollo deshebrado, spaghetti con albóndigas y de postre, pudín o helado de chocolate- finalizo el mesero con una libreta en su mano

-Yo quiero… spaghetti con albóndigas y helado de chocolate- dijo el pelirrojo su cita lo "miro" (Dah! Tiene los ojos vendados!)

-Bueno, yo pollo frito y pudín- simplemente dijo, el pelirrojo se extraño ¿ya habia llegado su cita? Y si era una chica, que voz tan rara para una mujer, se escuchaba nasal y extraña, pero le resto importancia…

-Bien, ahora, ¿Qué les gustaria tomar?- pregunto el mesero

-Refresco- contestaron los dos al unísono y se "miraron" algo extrañados

-Bien, mientras viene la comida, por favor conózcanse- sugirió el mesero, yéndose a la cocina, dejando a los dos solos…

-Me llamo Kyle, mucho gusto- saludo el pelirrojo como si pudiera ver a la persona que tenia enfrene

-Yo soy Craig, el gusto es mió- se presento su cita, que era un pelinegro con playera azul marino y unos jeans blancos, muy atractivo

_*Mmm… que raro nombre para una chica…*_ penso extrañado el pelirrojo…

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

_Jijiji soy MALA __:D YA APARECIO CRAIG XDD_

_LOS EXTRAÑE MUSHO TuT enserio, y me tarde en actualizar por simple flojera :D (… huevona ¬¬) este capi lo iva subir ayer, pero mi mama me grito "YA SUBETE" (la compu esta en la sala, mi cuarto arriba) y no lo pude subir :/ PERO YA ESTA AQUÍ XD_

_Bueno, espero les haya gustado, un saludototototote para: GIN – KIN 24 (donde te as metido? Que no se na' de ti D:) Kitty H.R (Tenia que saludarte… DENUEVO XD te adoquiero :3) y Garu0212 (Garuuuu actualiza tu fic pronto D: no quieres que muera de intriga vea? ;3;)_

_Y pa' todos los que comentan y leen este fic, un saludo, un abrazo y un beso muuuy fuerte :D_

_See ya! :D_

_Reviews? ;w;_


	5. Chapter 5

**_El Gigoló _**

**_Capitulo 5: Un error no es_**

Christopher vio desde la entrada que el pelirrojo estaba sentado solo en una mesa

Bienvenido joven, póngase esta venda en los ojos y yo lo guiare a su mesa- escucho a un mayordomo decirle amablemente, ofreciéndole una venda

-Eh si gracias- dijo tomándola y amarrándosela

-Por aquí- escucho que dijo el mayordomo, le advirtió de unas escaleras pero el ya las habia visto y bajo con calma

-Aquí es joven, póngase cómodo y espere a su cita, no debe de tardar- después escucho unos pasos que poco a poco se iban apagando, el mayordomo se habia ido

Suspiro y comenzó a imaginarse con que tipo de muchacha estará ¿Rubia? ¿Castaña? ¿Morena? ¿Blanca? ¿Gorda? ¿Delgada? ¿Plana? ¿Pechugona? La emoción no podia faltar y aunque su orgullo no le permitiera decirlo en publico, estaba nervioso…

-Hola!- escucho que alguien lo saludaba, el "miro" a enfrente, suponiendo que seria su cita

-Amm hola, como te lla…-

-Hola caballeros, boy a tomar su orden-interrumpió el mesero- asi que favor escuchen con atención el menú, hay pollo frito con puré de papa y frijoles, enchiladas verdes con crema y pollo deshebrado, spaghetti con albóndigas y de postre, pudín o helado de chocolate- finalizo el mesero con una libreta en su mano, listo para apuntar la orden

-Enchiladas por favor- respondió su cita del francés, este penso que tenia una linda voz, pero algo masculina

-Eh yo spaghetti- respondió algo pensativo el castaño

-Bien, ahora, ¿Qué les gustaria tomar?-

-Amm… una coca-cola light porfavor- dijo su cita "mirando" al mesero

-Yo una coca-cola normal-

-Okey, mientras la comida se cocina, conózcanse- sugirió el mesero yéndose hacia otra mesa

La mesa se quedo en un pequeño silencio, ya que fue roto por la cita del francés

-Que me ibas a preguntar hace un momento?- pregunto su cita en un tono algo dulce… pero masculino

-Ah! Si, emm te iba a preguntar que como te llamas- dijo tronándose los dedos por debajo de la mesa, ¡¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso?! Nunca habia estado asi con alguna de las chicas que le habían tocado como clientas, nunca se habia tronado los dedos con tanto nerviosismo, ¡NUNCA HABIA ESTADO NERVIOSO!

-Ahh… pues…- hizo una pequeña pausa- me llamo Gisela- finalizo, el francés no era un estupido y sabia que su cita estaba nervioso y fue directamente al grano

-Eres hombre, verdad?- pregunto de forma directa y sin ver al muchacho sabia que se habia sorprendido

-A-ah, si…- dijo su cita con un pequeño tono de decepción

-Mmm… ok- aun con los ojos vendados levanto la mano para que alguien del lugar fuera a la mesa, y dio resultado, escucho que alguien se acerco a su lado y el le hizo una señal para que se acercara y le pudiera susurrar algo inaudible para su cita

-Esta seguro joven?- escucho "Gisela" que dijo el mesero, el francés asintió y escucho como el mesero suspiro

-Como quiera- el mesero dijo antes de desamarrarle la venda al francés, luego le susurro al mesero otra cosa, este asintió y se fue a donde estaba su cita que aun no veia, ya que quería ahorrarse la sorpresa de cómo seria

-Eh? Que pasa?- escucho que dijo su cita

-Cierra los ojos- dijo Chris antes de que los abriera, le hizo caso

-Merci- agradeció el francés aun con los ojos cerrados

-Pas de problema- respondió el mesero, yéndose a otro lugar

-ok, a la cuenta de 3 abrimos los ojos ok?-

-ok-

-1… 2… 3-

Los dos muchachos abrieron los ojos lentamente, mirando a su cita un poco sorprendidos

La cita del castaño era un rubio, de ojos azules oscuro, delgado, blanco, bien peinado y… no sabia como describirlo, simplemente era… WOW

-Ho-hola- comenzó tímidamente el rubio de enfrente, sonrojándose un poco ante la intensa mirada del castaño

-Hola, emm… hora si, ¿Cómo te llamas realmente?- dijo el francés esbozando una linda sonrisa

-Me llamo Gregory… y tu?- pregunto mirando al castaño, algo sonrojado

-Yo soy Christopher, pero llámame Chris- dijo aun sonriendo

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

El silencio en la mesa era algo incomodo, solo el sonido de las voces, las cucharas chocando contra los platos y los pequeños suspiros del pelirrojo rompían aquel silencio

Y Craig no estaba muy diferente al judio, simplemente estaba aburrido, comiendo su pollo frito

Asta que el pelirrojo decidió hablar

-Y… donde trabajas?- pregunto "mirando" a Craig, este también lo "miro"

-Amm… pues, mi hermano trabaja como bailarín, y pues yo trabajo en el mismo puesto que el- dijo algo incomodo el pelinegro

-Oh! Y que tipo de baile hacen?- pregunto el pelirrojo con una sonrisa

-Emm… e-exotico…- dijo el pelinegro con una mueca, el pelirrojo se sorprendió mucho, pero sonrió de forma tranquila ante la sinceridad de "la chica"

-A si? Pues mi trabajo es mucho más raro que el tuyo- dijo con sinceridad extra incluida

-Eh? Como cual?- pregunto el pelinegro confundido

-Sin ofender ni nada, yo soy un gigoló- dijo con un ligero toque de nerviosismo

-Jejeje… gigoló… _*Analizando respuesta* _espera- se alarmo el pelinegro, el pelirrojo lo "miro" extrañado

-Que?-

-Si dices que eres un gigoló, es por que… E-Eres un hombre?- pregunto Craig un poquito temeroso de la respuesta, aunque era demasiado obvia

-Ah? Si, por que?- pregunto el pelirrojo quitándose la venda de los ojos

-Mierda, esos hijos de puta me la pagan caro- dijo con enojo, también quitándose la venda

Los dos se quedaron congelados ante ver a la persona con la que estaban

El pelinegro miro cada parte del pelirrojo, de arriba abajo, de un lado al otro, tenía un "lindo" cuerpo, bonito pecho, delgadas piernas y esa cintura, e inevitablemente el pelinegro se imagino de qué tamaño lo tendría aquel pelirrojo que lo miraba embobado

El pelirrojo no se quedaba atrás, ya que veia cada parte del rostro de Craig, hipnotizado por la belleza de este, era delgado de músculos fuertes y tenía un atractivo fácil de notar, aquel pelinegro simplemente era hermoso

Los dos al darse cuenta de que las miradas del otro se sonrojaron un poco y desviaron la mirada

Después el pelirrojo se armo de valor y miro a Craig a los ojos, ohhh esos ojos color noche eran aun mas bellos que la misma

-E-emm te iras?- pregunto tímidamente el pelirrojo, el moreno regreso a la realidad y miro al pelirrojo a los ojos, viendo esas hermosas esmeraldas que lo miraban atentamente, sonrió

-Si- respondió, el pelirrojo bajo la mirada, algo triste, la verdad si le habia sorprendido que su cita no fuese una chica, que su cita era increíblemente apuesto, mas que cualquier mujer que habia visto en la vida, el pensaba que tal vez habia sido un error del mesero y lo habia confundido a el como una chica _*no lo creo, ya que me llamo joven…* _penso el pelirrojo, pero el pelinegro le extendió la mano, Kyle lo miro confundido

-Quieres venir conmigo?- le pregunto el pelinegro con una ligera sonrisa, al ojiverde se le iluminaron los ojos y asintió con la cabeza, tomando la mano de Craig con alegría, luego salieron del restaurante

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

-Wow enserio?- dijo comiendo la ultima cucharada de sus enchiladas

-Si- dijo mirandolo fijamente, con su plato limpio a un lado

-Y no te paso nada?-

-No, afortunadamente solo me corte el brazo con una rama, pero nada grave-

El rubio y el castaño se encontraban platicando animadamente sobre las peligrosas y emocionantes aventuras del francés, y Greg lo miraba admirado por la valentía que tenia

-Ohhh te admiro Chris- dijo sonriendo como un gato: :3

-Enserio? Pues muchas gracias- respondió algo sonrojado por el halago y rascándose la nuca

El castaño desvió lo mirada un momento y alcanzo a ver al pelirrojo sentado con un pelinegro, _*mmm… no esta mal*_ penso maliciosamente, mirando al pelirrojo, después el pelinegro se levanto y quito la venda, al igual que Kyle, vio como se miraron fijamente por unos minutos, después el pelinegro le extendió la mano al judio y este la tomo y salieron del restaurante, sonrió tranquilamente _*Asta con los hombres tiene éxito el pelirrojo…* _después bajo la mirada y borro su sonrisa _*Pero yo…* _

Una calida y blanca mano sobre la suya lo sorprendió un poco, miro hacia enfrente y se encontró con los hermosos ojos azules oscuro del rubio, este sonrió tiernamente, el francés se sonrojo un poco, _*Pero que demo…?*_

-Chris, te gustaria ir a mi casa a ver la televisión?- pregunto el rubio con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, el castaño no lo paso desapercibido y puso su otra mano libre encima de la del rubio

-Claro- dijo con una linda sonrisa, sonrojando mas a Gregory, después se paro y salio con el rubio asta su auto, después se fueron en camino a la casa del rubio

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

-Entonces, odias Francia-

-Si-

-Valla, si te escuchara un amigo mió-

-Eh? Por que?-

-Es que el es francés, y pues me a dicho que respeta y ayuda mucho al gobierno de su país-

-Ohh no lo sabia, es que a mí de pequeño me confundían mucho con un francés, y por eso asta llegue a odiar ese país-

-Jajaja entiendo, entiendo…-

El joven británico dio un pequeño sorbo de su taza de té, tomo un bollo y le dio una pequeña mordida

El afro-americano solo miraba cada uno de los movimientos del rubio, era delicado y muy educado, tenía un lindo rostro

-Dime Token, ¿Cómo es que llegaste a un lugar como este?- pregunto limpiándose levemente la boca con una servilleta

El mencionado despertó de su pequeña fantasía y miro los hermosos ojos del rubio, dio un profundo suspiro y le sonrió al rubio

-Bueno Pip, es que nuestros jefes nos enviaron aquí a hacer más clientas, pero creo que quieren que seamos como ellos-

-Como?-

-Homosexuales-

Pip abrió un poco los ojos, sorprendido, desvió la mirada y se sonrojo levemente, Token rió en su mente al ver el tierno rostro del rubio sonrojado de esa forma

-Y tu? Como o por que llegaste a un lugar como este extraño sitio?- pregunto apoyando su codo en la mesa y posando su cabeza en su mano, mirando de una forma seductora al rubio

-P-pues, fue por decisión propia- declaro el británico sonrojado, serrando los ojos

El pelinegro se sorprendió un poco, pero sonrió y entendió la situación del rubio

-Eres Homosexual verdad?- pregunto con una linda sonrisa, Pip bajo la mirada y el fleco le cubrió los ojos, dejando solo ver su fuerte rubor en sus mejillas, Token tomo el rostro del rubio e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos, este lo miro sorprendido ya que se esperaba una sonrisa burlona o algún insulto por parte del afro-americano, pero no, el moreno lo tomo de la mano, lo saco del restaurante y lo llevo a su auto

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Clyde esperaba afuera del restaurante a Butters que habia ido al baño, pronto el inocente rubio salio

-Ya podemos irnos- dijo Butters tomando la mano del castaño, este asintió y se fueron al auto de Clyde

-Siguiente parada?-

-Restaurante Gay "El paraíso"- dijo feliz Butters

Clyde arranco el auto y se dirigieron al restaurante, para encontrarse con Kenny y Cartman

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

-Amm… a donde vamos? Eh Craig?- pregunto Kyle en el asiento de co-piloto, ya que Craig estaba manejando su auto

-A donde yo trabajo-

-Eh? O-ósea un lugar de bailarines exóticos?- pregunto sonrojándose levemente, Craig comenzó a reír

-Jajaja Kyle, cuando dije que hacia bailes exóticos junto con mi hermano, me refería con ropa, no exactamente los bailes exóticos son sin ropa Kyle- le respondió sonriendo el pelinegro

-Mmm… okey…- dijo ya un poco mas calmado, miro por la ventana, recibiendo el fresco aire que chocaba contra su rostro

_*Por que Cartman y Kenny nos abran mandado a un restaurante asi? Se abrían equivocado? Como estaría Chris? Cierto! No vi a Chris por ninguna parte ¿Dónde abría estado? Y los demas?* _pensaba algo preocupado el pelirrojo, miro a Craig y se sonrojo incontrolablemente _*Como será el lugar en donde Craig trabaja?*_

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

_Agh! Lo se! Lo se! Este capitulo es una verdadera SHIT, pero prometo que el próximo será mejor :3_

_Quien es su hermano? Por que razon el pelinegro llego a un lugar como ese?_

_Por que Butters y Clyde se fueron con Cartman y Kenny? Ni yo lo se -.-_

_NO ME AGUANTE LAS GANAS! Y puse Tokip -W- ash! Es que me encanta esa pareja :D_

_Ok, sorry si los decepcione con este capi, pero ya que 3:_

_UN ABRAZOTE PARA GIN – KIN 24 :D (creo que ya saliste de vacaciones :3 y yo no actualizo -.- PERDON! D: pero actualizare lo mas pronto posible, LO JURO :'D)_

_Ok sin more nos vemos_

_See ya! :D_

_Reviews? ^3^_


End file.
